hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Correct 5
The is a group of students at Eitoku Academy. The group, led by Haruto Kaguragi, consists of Kaito Taira, Sugimaru Eibi, Airi Maya, and Issa Narumiya. They usually meet in Eitoku's "Salon". The Correct 5 also have a special uniform that only they wear. Inspired by the F4, the Correct 5 formed in order to restore Eitoku back to its former glory. To do so, the group conducted "peasant hunts", meaning they forced the poor students to withdrawal from the school. They have since ceased these activities and are now more similar to a student council. History The Correct 5, made up of childhood friends Haruto Kaguragi, Airi Maya, Kaito Taira, Issa Narumiya, and Sugimaru Eibi, formed when they were still in middle school.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto was inspired by the F4, particularly Tsukasa Domyoji. They attend the elite Eitoku Academy, which has recently suffered a significant drop in popularity. In order to help the school, the group conducted "peasant hunts". The Correct 5 located students, such as Taku Komatsubara who had not made any donations to the school, and hand them a withdrawal notice. The students then felt pressured to leave.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 It was believed that they removed many of the "stealth commoners" by the time they forced Imabayashi to leave.Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto Edogawa was revealed to be a commoner by Airi, after she posted fliers around the school.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto, who already had knowledge of Oto's status, was forced to consider forcing her out of Eitoku. However, he found that he could not do it when the time came. Airi decided to carry it out by herself. Oto's fiance Tenma Hase, the student president of Momonozono Academy, paid her donation, allowing her to stay.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Haruto forgave Airi's actions, though he gave her a warning, "do it again and it is over."Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Airi locked Oto and Tenma in the basement of her father's building, Haruto ended his friendship with her. She went missing shortly after. Kaito, in particular, was worried about her and enlisted Haruto and Oto's help in finding her.Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After the situation with Airi was cleared up, she became friends with Oto. She also strongly advocated for Oto to begin dating Haruto.Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Megumi Nishidome, a popular model, transferred to Eitoku in order to pursue Haruto. Her transfer caused a twenty percent increase in applications.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, Kaito informed Haruto about a new trend known as "Eitoku hunting", in which their classmates were attacked by strangers. Kaito advised Haruto to date Megumi to increase his reputation. The school was vandalized shortly later.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The perpetrator behind the attacks on Eitoku students was identified to be Hitoshi Konoe, vice president of Momonozono's Student Council. Haruto, however, did not take immediate action against Konoe.Chapter 40, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Haruto competed against Tenma in the "Manly Man Festival", in what Sugimaru described as "a battle between Eitoku and Momonozono".Chapter 43, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The Correct 5 supported Haruto, though they did not have faith in him winning. Against all odds, Haruto won the contest by default when Tenma dropped out.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Following the festival, Eitoku had an upswing in new applicants. Kaito later arranged an opportunity for Tenma and Haruto to make amends. Konoe also apologized for his actions.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At a later date, Haruto and Tenma organized joint classes for their schools as well as a summer trip.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 During the summer school, Haruto was stranded in the ocean for several hours. He returned to Tokyo the same night.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi had arranged a trip to Hawaii for Haruto's birthday. However, she decided to stay at the summer school so Issa, Sugimaru, and Kaito went by themselves.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 On Eitoku's 170th anniversary, the Correct 5, except Airi, gave a speech to the school. Afterwards, Kaito admitted his feelings to Airi, taking Issa and Sugimaru by surprise.Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The Correct 5 were later reunited with their childhood friend, Amei Hanawa. Issa threw a welcome back party for her at his house.Chapter 88, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, the rest of the group followed Haruto and Oto to Los Angeles. There they met up with Tenma againChapter 97, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 and Kaito and Airi began dating.Chapter 99, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After returning to Japan, they saw off Tsukushi Makino, who the became acquainted with in Los Angeles. Oto and Haruto managed to stall the plane so Tsukushi could have a moment with Tsukasa.Chapter 106, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He was accompanied by the other F4 members. Later, the Correct 5 and Oto expressed utter joy at meeting the F4.Chapter 107, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Members *Haruto Kaguragi — the leader, who wishes to return Eitoku to its former glory. *Kaito Taira — Haruto's right-hand man, who collects information on the other students. *Sugimaru Eibi — the Correct 5's athletic member. *Airi Maya — the only girl of the group, who originally joined because she liked Haruto. *Issa Narumiya — a womanizer and the least interested in the group's activities. Behind the scenes *The Correct 5 first appears in chapter one of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *They are primarily called the in Hana Nochi Hare (2018), likely to make their name sound similar to the F4. Sho Hirano, Tatsuomi Hamada, Mio Imada, Jin Suzuki, and Keisuke Nakata portray the Correct 5.http://www.tbs.co.jp/hana_hare/ (Japanese) *In their final appearance, a student refers to them as the "C5" which was previously only used in the drama. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Season 2 Category:Hana Nochi Hare